


Exalted

by steelrunner



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Mythology/Religion, Alien Sex, Anal Fingering, Bottom Hunk (Voltron), Coming Untouched, Dildos, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/M, Gloves, Large Cock, Light Dom/sub, Other, Porn with Feelings, Public Sex, Ritual Sex, Top Shay, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-11-19 00:51:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18128795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelrunner/pseuds/steelrunner
Summary: “So, uh, do people usually turn down the role? And can I ask why?”“Oh, not very often!” Shay said, in the blissfully calm tones of someone who had forgotten they were conversing with an alien that came equipped with a whole different set of social mores. “Only, sometimes people are a little squeamish about mating with the Balmera in front of a crowd.”===Hunk’s always interested in learning more about Shay and her people. He didn’t intend to do that by volunteering to have public sex with her for religious purposes, but who’s he to turn down the honor?





	Exalted

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written as part of the Mess Hunk Up event. Please check out the amazing art CuriouslyArtistic made for this fic [on Twitter](https://twitter.com/CuriousArtNSFW/status/1112079053979348995) \- they put so much time and effort into it and the end result is amazing!

The High Arena hadn’t gone unscathed during the Galra occupation. Hunk could see where the naturally formed rows of ledges had been chipped away at by blaster fire, burns scorched into the rocks, but clearly the craftsmen were already at work repairing it; as he and Shay watched, a small crew of Balmerans were clearing space on the amphitheater floor for a broad and beautifully carved crystal altar sitting off to the side, dappled in shades of topaz, glowing orange, and bright blue. “Wow,” he said. “You guys have been working really hard, haven’t you?”

“Yes,” Shay said. “We came here as soon as we were fully moved to the upper levels, and had a surplus of volunteer workers. Grandmother said we used to host all our ritual days here.”

Ritual days were apparently the topic of the hour. Shay had explained some, when Hunk had asked about all the fuss going on in the renewed settlement; Balmeran holidays didn’t have a fixed frame of time like human ones, but were convened whenever the elders declared it, based on the mood - and health - of the Balmera, and the atmosphere of the community. “Which one are you guys getting ready for? You mentioned Immersion, Subsidence - ”

“Emergence.” Shay’s ears quirked, laying towards the back of her head - her version of a blush, if Hunk remembered right. “I’m rather glad the Princess arranged to visit when she did - two days later, and you would have missed it.”

“Well, I’m definitely glad I could be here,” Hunk said, slipping his hand into hers and giving it a squeeze. Shay’s ears flattened further.

“Well…” she said slowly. She sounded uncertain, but excited too, underneath it. “I was a little nervous about telling you, but the reason I wanted you to be here is that…the elders want to nominate us as the two actors.”

“Actors?” Hunk blinked. “Is there a play or something involved? Storytelling?”

“No - the ritual requires two main participants to perform it, nominated by the community. It’s not often that an offworlder has been asked to join, but - “ Shay chuckled, smiling shyly, “ - apparently you’re quite popular. And the Balmera likes you.”

“Oh,” Hunk said. He couldn’t help giving a pleased little smile. “Wow, that sounds like a huge honor.”

“It is, really - especially since this is the first one for so many generations.” Shay’s expression drifted, going dreamy. Then she seemed to shake herself, and looked over at Hunk. “But there’s no obligation for us to accept - there are plenty of other couples who could be nominated. I don’t want you to feel like you have to.”

“Definitely not!” Hunk rushed to reassure her. He reached out to take her other hand, holding them both in his own. “Honestly, I guess I’m a little surprised that they’d want _me_ , but I’d love to do the ritual with you. And I’d be honored to be involved in anything that’s so important to you guys.”

“Oh, Hunk.” Shay’s eyes softened in affection. She pressed a quick kiss to his forehead - she delighted in doing that, once Hunk had told her what they were - then bent down so their faces were close together. “Thank you, truly.”

As Hunk leaned forward to nuzzle his forehead against hers, something signaled for attention at the back of his mind. He paused to let his brain fully catch up with what she had said. “Is that one of the requirements, for them to be a couple?”

Shay nodded. “One of the domains Emergence is supposed to encourage is new love - having the ritual performed by young lovers is supposed to enhance the energies to their full power.”

Hunk chuckled. “Okay. Though definitely think I should study up beforehand, so I don’t do anything wrong.”

Shay gave him a brilliant smile. “Of course! One of Grandmother’s year-mates is in charge of directing it. She can tell both of us more about what we’re supposed to do.”

They stepped away from the top ledge of the amphitheater and onto the crumbly path down the mountain, Shay leading the way. Hunk went to follow her, then hesitated as the niggling thought in the back of his mind went in another direction.

“So, uh, do people usually turn down the position? And can I ask why?”

“Oh, not very often!” Shay said, in the blissfully calm tones of someone who had forgotten they were conversing with an alien that came equipped with a whole different set of social mores. “Only, sometimes people are a little squeamish about mating with the Balmera in front of a crowd.”

===

So, apparently the Ritual of Emergence went something like this: a couple consisting of a bearer and a nurturer - the latter of which Shay was, according to Balmeran biology - performed the ritual by disrobing in the middle of the High Rock and then climbing onto the altar for a nice long round of foreplay, which was supposed to help get the bearer prepped for the main event. ‘Mating with the Balmera’ was a purely symbolic term - instead of actually interacting with the planet, it meant having your partner penetrate you with a _sacred crystal dildo_ , which was alarming in a whole new and different way - and then having the two mate directly on the altar afterwards, presumably while the crowd watching devolved into a wild orgy.

It made about as much sense when Hunk repeated it to Pidge as when the sweet old Balmeran lady had explained it to him. Though judging by the strangled expression on her face, the fact that Hunk’s girlfriend wanted to lay him in public for spiritual reasons wasn’t incredibly shocking; what she seemed to be struggling with was the visuals of it all.

“ - and I just - I just don’t know what I’m supposed to do!” Hunk grabbed at his hair with a frustrated groan, then stopped, peeking over Pidge’s head at the workshop door. “Uh, this place is definitely soundproof, right? And that door’s definitely locked?”

“Hunk, no offense, but if someone walks in on this conversation my first and only plan is to throw myself directly out of an air lock.” Pidge held up her hands, took a very deep breath, and exhaled. “But - you’re my friend. So walk me through what exactly you’re worried about.”

She took a seat on a nearby workbench. Hunk stayed in place, pacing back and forth in front of her as she said, “So what did you tell Shay when you realized what she was talking about? Or did you just panic and run off?”

“I didn’t really panic,” Hunk said. That was a white lie - he’d started panicking on the inside, sure… “I went back with her and we met this old lady who explained the whole thing to me. But yeah, it got to me after a while. I kind of just blurted an excuse and ran off.” Guilt swelled in his stomach, weighing him down uncomfortably. Man, he really hoped Shay didn’t think she’d frightened him off or something.

“And did you tell her that it bothered you?”

“Sort of. I told her I’d have to think about it since humans have a thing about mating in private.” Not counting porn stars, exhibitionists, and decadent Roman senators… “Well, some people don’t. But it’s not exactly socially common.”

Pidge snorted. “Thank god for that. Anthropology aside, how do _you_ feel about doing that? Since you’re the only human who’s gonna be up there butt naked.”

“Well…” That did make Hunk slow down and think. It had been one thing to hear the concept related to him by a cheerful Balmeran senior citizen, but now that he wasn’t on the spot, it felt easier to consider it from an objective position. “It’s not the sort of thing I’d do on my own, but it doesn’t creep me out, like, super hard? And Shay already told me that the only people who’ll be there are ones consummating a new relationship or something, so it’s not like her family’s going to be watching.” Hunk shuddered just at the thought. That was one factor that would have made it a hard no for him.

“So on a one-to-ten scale, from awesome to awful, it’d be - ?”

“A five.” He paused. “Maybe a four or a six, depending on how comfortable that altar turns out to be.”

“Yeah, let’s hope for the latter,” Pidge said. She drummed her fingers on the bench, clearly thinking. “Can I ask an invasive question? Well, semi-invasive.”

Hunk waved his hand. “This whole conversation is technically pretty invasive.”

Pidge smiled, at least a little bit. “Fair point. With her anatomy…is it the bottoming thing that bothers you?”

His answer to that didn’t really need thinking about. “No,” Hunk said. “I mean, Shay can’t be on the bottom, physically. She doesn’t have an extra ortifice the way I do. And that’s not the sort of thing I have anything against, if you get what I mean.” He turned to see Pidge looking at him with her eyebrows raised even higher than before. “What?”

“I, uh, can’t believe you already know what she’s packing. And how you prefer to take it.”

“Is that surprising?”

“Kinda,” Pidge said, shrugging. “You guys always seem so, y’know, chaste.”

“In _public_ ,” Hunk emphasized. Pidge made another face. “We’re not teenagers anymore, y’know.”

“Thanks for the reminder,” Pidge said. She let out a long exhale and propped her hand up on her chin, drumming her fingers on the bench in thought. “So if you’re okay with having sex with her, and you don’t have a problem being exposed, and you’re not squicked out by the technicalities…what’s bothering you?”

Hunk rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, taking a deep breath. He let it out again before he spoke. “I guess…I’m not that bothered, really.” Honestly, Hunk was pretty sure his mind had been made up when he’d seen Shay’s face glowing in excitement. Seeing that, in the past…it always made the risks worth it. “It’s just…a lot. There’s all that, and the fact that it’s super-important to the Balmerans. When we were in town, everyone was so excited working on the preparations - and if I’m going to do this, I really wanna do it right. For them and for Shay.” He took a seat next to Pidge on the bench, looking at his clasped hands. “I guess I needed to talk it out. And I know you can keep a secret - I mean, I know exactly how weird this is, but I don’t really want it to be a joke with everyone.”

Pidge mimed locking her lips and throwing away the key. “Yeah, I get that. Your secret’s safe with me.”

Hunk sighed, a fresh wave of determination welling in his chest. “I’ll go tell Shay that I’m sure.” He turned his head to look over at Pidge. “Thanks for listening to me panic.”

“Don’t thank me for this,” Pidge said. She nudged his shoulder, grinning. “What you’re really gonna have to thank me for is keeping Lance away from the party.”

===

To Hunk, the two days before the ritual passed in the blink of an eye. Just because he’d accepted Shay’s offer didn’t mean he had nothing else to worry about; he and the rest of the team were kept busy helping the Balmerans refine their settlements and evaluate the health of the Balmera itself. In the afternoons Shay took him to talk with a community elder and learn more about the ritual, and in the evenings they ate with her family, while Hunk tried very hard not to think about what he and Shay were supposed to be doing together all too soon.

To keep the other Paladins from being too curious, he told Allura and Shiro that he had been invited to participate in an exclusive holiday ritual and had to learn his part for it, which was most of the truth anyway. Luckily, Allura didn’t seem to know exactly what kind of ritual was involved, and neither of them asked why he had been invited when they hadn’t.

And then the night arrived. Instead of spending that afternoon with Shay, Hunk spent it in the Castle cleaning himself up for the night ahead, before Shay arrived to escort him to the Arena. He experienced a momentary crisis over whether his day-to-day wear would be nice enough for the occasion - but the whole point was supposed to be them coming off, so he just tried to look as put-together as possible. After exchanging slightly nervous goodbyes with the other Paladins, he followed Shay out of the castle-ship and up the well-worn dirt road towards the arena. The sun was melting over the horizon in hazy shades of green and yellow.

They met quite a few others on the path there: mainly Balmeran couples and triads walking arm-in-arm, who greeted them quite cheerfully. Their friendly manners made it easy to relax, and before Hunk knew it he was chatting and laughing along with them, his hand twining with Shay’s unconsciously. It was a little harder to be nervous when everyone seemed not just casual, but genuinely excited about the event ahead; not expecting perfection, not slinging jokes, just truly happy to be there and have him participating. They really wanted him here. _Shay_ really wanted him here.

Finally, they reached the hill that concealed the dip of the arena, and as they walked the sound of people talking ahead grew louder and louder. When they reached the edge of the arena they both paused for a moment, looking around.

The crowd of Balmerans filled the stands; some of them turned to look up at them, but just as many were clearly distracted by their companions, and Hunk could already see a few Balmerans that looked ready to begin the ceremony all on their own. Even though Hunk just been in the arena a few days before, the presence of people filling the stands and some well-placed repairs had almost transformed the place. The scorch marks had all been sanded away, and in the hollows that remained were small golden lanterns that gave the place a warm, welcoming atmosphere despite the grandeur of the location. Now Hunk could see all the details that had escaped him during the day: the freshly-carved runes along the edge of the stairs to the altar, and the subtle sparks of crystal that were embedded in flecks throughout the orange and brown rock of the arena. Under the light of the lanterns and the setting sun, the sight took his breath away.

Shay turned to Hunk with a smile on her face, and he found himself smiling too. She squeezed his hand gently, and they proceeded down to the bowl of the arena and the altar waiting there.

The elder who had instructed them - Dyna - was standing by the altar to meet them, dressed in a dark fringed tunic that fluttered on her bent frame. A broad grin split her creased face at the sight of them, and she shuffled forward to greet them both by clasping hands. “There you are,” she said. “You’re the last we were waiting for - go ahead and take a seat, it’s time for me to begin.”

Shay knelt on the ground, sitting back on her heels. Hunk did the same, looking up at Dyna as she stood before them. As they knelt, the few spectators still looking for seats settled, and the arena hushed.

Dyna straightened, letting a few moments of silence pass. When she spoke, her voice was thin with age, but it was clear enough to carry throughout the quiet arena. “It has been many generations since we have had a ritual day,” she said simply. “Even I only knew stories about how we used to laugh and celebrate; it was all our ancestors could give us when we were under the rule of the Galra, imprisoned within the Balmera that gave us life. But now, we come together on the surface to celebrate the growth of new things: the kindling of new love, new relationships, and new lives, under the freedom of the open sky that we will pass onto our children. We hope that the Balmera will flourish along with us, and it is for this reason that we invite the Balmera into the intimacy of our ceremony.”

Hunk almost started as Dyna laid a hand on his head. When he glanced up, she smiled down at him. “And it is for this reason too that we invite an offworlder to take part in our ceremony. We are not alone anymore. We have friends and allies who fought for our freedom and future. Our hopes and hearts go with them.” She gestured at Hunk and Shay. “Both of you, rise.”

They both obeyed. Dyna turned around to pick something large up off the altar and handed it to Shay. Even if he hadn’t been curious, Hunk couldn’t resist looking over.

It didn’t really look like a Balmeran phallus, interestingly enough. Instead of being tapered, the head was rounded, and the shaft was thicker through the middle rather than at the base. It seemed to have been carved from a single mass of orange crystal, outwardly smooth while the translucent interior displayed a number of deep umber cracks. On Earth, it could have just been a bizarre postmodern sculpture. A pretty one, even.

Oh, and it was ten inches long. No pressure.

“May the blessings of the Balmera be with you,” Dyna said. She turned back to the crowd, raising her arms. “Now - let the celebration commence!”

The Balmerans let out a joyful cheer, and Dyna gave Hunk an encouraging smile before she left the arena floor. Hunk took a deep breath and followed Shay to the altar, remembering what Dyna had told him during his instruction. _Take your time,_ she had said. _It’s not about being prompt, or even about being graceful. It’s about being genuine._

He and Shay both began stripping, leaving their clothes in a bundle on the ground. It wasn’t so bad to get undressed when Shay was doing the same thing, as were the other Balmerans; at least it wasn’t like the Garrison locker room, surrounded by dozens of other teenage boys always ready with some smart remark. Hunk climbed up on the altar, sitting on it cross-legged. He watched as Shay pulled her under-tunic off over her head. The light of the lanterns and the setting sun outlined her strong, stocky form with both light and shadow; Hunk’s pulse spiked with the memory of that body pressed close against his. Shay placed the crystal dildo on the side of the altar, then hauled herself up to join Hunk with ease. Hunk reached out for her and Shay responded in kind. They spent a few moments arranging themselves, ending with Shay straddling Hunk’s lap, before she leaned down for a kiss. Hunk forced his attention away from the surrounding crowd, concentrating on the gorgeous alien in his arms.

Shay really, _really_ liked kissing during sex, which was great since it also happened to be one of Hunk’s favorite forms of foreplay. When their mouths finally parted, Shay moved on to Hunk’s jaw and neck, sucking and nipping at all the sensitive spots along his throat. He was definitely going to have some impressive hickies after this. Clinging to his determination, Hunk began exploring Shay’s body in turn, smoothing his palms down her sides where the rougher texture of her back transitioned into the less-bumpy skin of her belly. His fingers found the sensitive folds of skin along her hips, and Shay gasped as he stroked them, her gaze going heavy and distracted. Her skin here was far softer. When Hunk moved further down, he found wetness forming in the x-shaped crease where Shay’s cock was sheathed, and he cupped his hand over her groin, rubbing the heel of his palm over her opening just the way Shay had taught him to. She let out a pleased moan, nuzzling into his neck.

Hunk went to say ask how she was feeling, then paused. “Um - we can still talk, right? While we’re up here?”

“Of course,” Shay said. “Remember? Dyna said it was fine. No one’s listening in on us.”

“Right. Okay.” Hunk shifted as lingering anxiety bubbled up in his stomach, making him look up at the crowded arena stands. Many of the Balmerans were already kissing and touching one another, just like him and Shay, but a few were further along - Hunk flushed as one of them let out a cry of pleasure - and plenty people in both groups were watching them: they were too far away for Hunk to gauge their expressions, but the combined force of their regard was intimidating.

“Hunk…” Placing two fingers under his chin, Shay tilted Hunk’s head back towards her and kissed him again; this one was long and deep, almost possessive in how Shay and Hunk felt nearly dizzy by the time Shay pulled away. She pressed her forehead against his, gold eyes soft and warm. “Let me take care of you.”

Hunk nodded, gratitude swelling in his chest, and with one hand pressed to his chest Shay guided him down until he was lying on his back in the cool, smooth cradle of the altar. “Just lay back and relax.”

As hard as it was, Hunk tried to obey. Shay reached for their pile of clothes at the foot of the altar, and returned with a small bundle that unfolded into a plastic vial and a pair of brown gloves - ones they had used in bed several times before, actually. He and Shay had checked with Dyna beforehand to get permission to use them. Hunk watched as Shay tugged the gloves on one by one, then popped open the vial of lube to slick them up. Hunk knew from experience that the material they were made from was supple and smooth much like leather; they were also waterproof. Not much use on the fairly arid Balmera, but for handling certain things…

With a grin directed right at him, Shay wrapped her gloved, slick hand around Hunk’s cock, and his back came right off the altar as she stroked him, instinctively pushing up into her grip. The lube made the otherwise too-solid texture of the leather into a delicious slide. The dark head of his cock peeked up at the top of her fist, and Hunk whimpered as Shay bent down to kiss him while she kept pumping him. Her other hand moved down below to play with his balls, rolling and squeezing them gently. With that treatment, it wasn’t long at all before he was fully hard, drops of pre-come dripping steadily down his shaft.

Shay looked up, giving Hunk a questioning glance, and he nodded breathlessly despite the lingering twinge of nervousness. Slowly, she nudged his thighs apart as her other hand dipped lower, two of her thick, gloved fingers coming to rest against his hole.

Hunk took a deep breath, reminding himself to relax. The tip of one finger circled the rim, smearing it with lube, and then pressed into him, easing in and out. When she sank inside to the first knuckle he twitched at a momentary flash of pain, but he touched her arm when she would have stopped, and she kept going. The pain faded as her finger stroked inside of him, then gently curled upwards to nudge at his prostate. Hunk moaned, and Shay smiled above him; she knew how he liked it. “Does that feel good?”

“Yeah,” Hunk said. Her fingertip circled around that tender spot, the feeling of the leather making it even more luxurious. Shay’s strokes had slowed, but his erection hadn’t faded. “Really good.”

Being fingered open was a process Hunk was very familiar with, and he let his eyes drift closed as his body relaxed. The noise of the crowd rose and swelled, filling the arena with the sound of flesh moving against flesh; the sound of sighs, moans, and even laughter; it filled Hunk with a slow, gradual excitement that sent a flare of lust down his spine as Shay worked him open with a second and then third finger. He wasn’t some specimen on display in a lab - him and Shay were just joining in with everyone else as they took their own pleasure, both together and apart.

“Do you think you’re ready?” Shay murmured.

Hunk’s eyes fluttered open. Three of Shay’s fingers were enough to prepare him for almost anything - even that enormous crystal. “Y-yeah, I think so.”

The thick twist of Shay’s fingers slipped out, and Hunk had to stifle a sudden sound; being empty all of a sudden felt weird. Shay pulled off her gloves, picked up the vial of lube again, and began slicking up the dildo all the way to the base. Hunk pushed himself up onto his elbows, watching the look of concentration on her face - concentration and excitement. She _wanted_ to see him take it. For the first time, the thought of being impaled by it sent a pulse of real arousal through him. He felt so wet and open and _ready_ , and when Shay finally lifted up the slick phallus, he laid back and held himself open, pulling his legs against his chest as best he could.

Shay’s eyes brightened with arousal, a dark green blush rising on her cheeks. She moved between his legs, one hand braced on his thigh and the dildo positioned between her legs like a strap-on. The round head of it pressed against his rim, cool and hard. When Hunk looked up at Shay and nodded, she pushed it forwards.

The slick head of the dildo eased him open, filling up the emptiness left behind by Shay’s fingers, and Hunk took the first few inches with no problem. Then the thick middle began to press into him, and Hunk’s breath audibly stuttered; it stretched him open perfectly, pressing firmly against his prostate with no relief. It wasn’t painful, just - _so much_. And there was always more, as Shay slid the dildo inside without pause - inch after inch until Hunk swore he could feel it in his throat.

“Fuck,” Hunk muttered under his breath. “Oh fuck, yes, yes-”

Shay looked down at him, anticipation and caution mixed on her face. “Hunk-”

“Don’t stop!” Hunk moaned, and Shay slid the dildo in farther until the flared base was suddenly pressed up against him. It was in. It was really all the way in. The pressure and weight of it filling him was so overwhelming, like nothing else Hunk had ever felt; he clenched experimentally, and stars danced across his vision.

“How does it feel?” Shay said.

“B-big.” Hunk bit his lip. “Big but...good.”

Shay’s grip on Hunk’s thigh tightened, claws pricking his skin, and she carefully began to thrust. She kept the rhythm slow, but steady and deep; each time the dildo slid all the way home, it forced a moan out of Hunk. The dildo brushed against his prostate on every out-stroke, and as its weight pushed down on that spot once again, Hunk turned his head to side, panting for air. He looked up at Shay, who was still bent over him. Her gaze seemed fixed on his hole, the place where the crystal length was pumping in and out of him, and when she moved he caught a glimpse of her tapered, pale-green cock sliding out of the x-shaped opening between her legs. Lubricant began to bead on the surface, dripping off in a thin line. It was nearly as long as the dildo, but it was even thicker at the base, and it would feel so good to have Shay in him, filling him up more and more...

“Hunk.” One of Shay’s hands pressed against his thigh, and Hunk jerked his attention back to her face. She was looking directly at him now. “Do you feel okay?”

“Yes,” Hunk breathed out, without any hesitation. His thoughts felt hazy with arousal, but he knew what he wanted. “Yes. I - Can you fuck me now?”

“Mmm. Say please?”

Hunk whined at the feeling of the dildo sliding out of him, leaving him empty inside. “P-please! Shay, c’mon, _please_ \- ”

Shay didn’t waste a moment. As soon as the dildo slid out of Hunk’s hole, leaving it gaping and empty, she moved up between his thighs, pulling his legs up and apart with an easy strength. She aligned the head of her cock with Hunk’s entrance, and then slid home in a single, smooth thrust.

Hunk gasped out a curse, throwing his head back as Shay groaned. The first time Shay had fucked him, he’d cried; he’d been a little ashamed in the moment, but every time after that he had understood why, overwhelmed with the strange but immense pleasure of being filled so thoroughly. And even though this wasn’t their first time, none of the other times had been anything like this: when his entire body felt like it was thrumming in anticipation, when Shay was looking at him with such intensity, when he felt like he was gaining to lose his mind if she didn’t fuck him this _instant_ -

He ground his hips against Shay in desperation, and she took the cue for what it was. She slid half out only to shove back in again, and Hunk wrapped his legs around her and held onto the edge of the altar as she began to fuck him ruthlessly, with short, deep thrusts that forced noises out of him with each one. Excess lube was dribbling over his rim, forced out, but the feeling of Shay pumping in and out of him was worth every last indignity, even as his cheeks burned to imagine what the spectators must be seeing: his thick legs clinging to Shay’s back, body quaking as she fucked him, and the mess of lube and pre-come between them. It all just felt so good. It felt so good and he _didn’t care_. Hunk whined loudly.

“ _Shast_ ,” Shay cursed suddenly, and her gaze went from Hunk’s bouncing cock to the altar around them - looking for the gloves, he realized. But then she’d have to stop thrusting to put them on, and he was so close he could feel it rising through his whole body, so Hunk let out a sound of protest. “No!” he said. “I’m gonna - gonna-”

Abruptly, Shay’s cock began to thicken inside of him, and that was it, that was enough - Hunk lost it, cock jerking and spilling its load all over the curve of his stomach, orgasm ripping through him with a near-violent fervor for how long he’d been waiting. And the dizzying aftermath dragged on and on, because Shay was still fucking him as she stared down wide-eyed, panting for breath and her cock swelling larger and larger in what he knew was a good sign, so Hunk grabbed her hand again and tightened his legs around her, breathlessly saying, “Please, come in me, I wanna feel it-”

Shay cried out loudly, her golden eyes glazing over. She shuddered and stilled, and then Hunk felt the addition of warm, slick fluid filling him, more being pumped inside with every passing second. Shay’s cock stayed swollen large. Hunk shuddered himself when he put his hand on his messy belly and bore down. He was far from slim enough to see the shape of Shay’s cock inside him, but he swore he could feel it when he pushed down: huge, hard, the tip pulsing as it spurted one last jet of come inside him. When Shay rocked her hips in one last aborted thrust, he keened, the full weight of her cock pushing down on his prostate. His cock twitched where it was softening against his stomach.

Shay bent to nuzzle her cheek against his, careful to stay still. Hunk twined his arms around her neck, turning until he could kiss her cheekbone. The rest of the Balmerans were making noise, cheering, but he couldn’t have cared less; by the look on Shay’s face, she felt much the same.

“Whoa,” was all Hunk could say when they broke apart, laying a still-shaky hand on the curve of her cheek and stroking the base of her facial spur. “That was - amazing.”

Shay hummed and leaned into his hand. “Mmm, yes. I should have pulled out...I know you don’t like cleaning up the mess.”

“Nah, it felt really good,” Hunk said. Clean-up was something future Hunk could worry about. But there was something about the way he could feel Shay’s come filling him up that was, well, inspiring. “...I don’t suppose you’d be up for another round? In a few minutes?”

A spark appeared in Shay’s eyes. “Well, Dyna did say we could keep going as long as we like - I’d be willing, in a few minutes,” she said, a rare teasing lilt in her voice. She gave a meaningful glance over at the crystal phallus. “But if you’re feeling impatient, I think we have some other options...”

Hunk laughed, and drew Shay down for another kiss.

  
  



End file.
